Worth Protecting
by Almighty Booger
Summary: I'm here to protect someone. I wasn't forced into it, I more or less decided for myself. And even if he's not worth it, then that's a call I made, and it's a mistake that I mistook. But when push has come to shove, he hasn't backed out on me... yet.
1. Chapter 1

"Liutenant," Winry began slowly, unsurely, not sure if it was her place to ask this, but knowing that she must. She already knew the answer for the most part, but she needed to know more, besides that.

"You can call me Riza," the soldier replied with a soft smile, not looking up from her lap, where she was fixing her gun with a tiny screwdriver.

"I was just wondering," the teenager paused, considering her words. "Have you ever shot someone before?" Winry asked, her blue eyes gazing down at her hands on her lap. Riza gasped, and stopped working on her gun for a second, but quickly regained herself. She continued to adjust the springs and bullets.

"When I had to, to keep the peace," Hawkeye replied calmly, glancing up quickly at the girl who sat diagonally across the compartment from her. Winry paused for a second, then asked her second, more important question.

"Did you know a pair of Doctors?" the girl asked, blinking back tears as she continued. "The Rockbells?"

Riza thought for a quick moment, considering her answer, wondering if she should really tell the truth to this poor girl. "Yes," she finally decided.

The two women remained silent for couple awkward seconds, then Hawkeye (being the impatient woman she was) decided to give the girl more than what she had asked for. It might help the child, for all she knew, and for the most part... she would be defending him.

"I don't know what you've been told," she began cautiously, taking a deep breath. "But there are times when a soldier has to take a life... even when he doesn't understand why... when the orders may not even make any sense at all. That's the way it is when you're a soldier; it can be a stupid, and terrible life."

All this time, Winr temper had been getting worse and worse, so finally she spoke up. "If you hate it so much then why don't you get out?" she looked up angrily at the side of her escort's face.

"Because there's someone I have to protect," Riza replied, not looking up. "And it's not something I was forced on," she slid a cartridge into the cavern. "It's a decision I made by myself. I take full responsobility every time a fire a round," the woman refused to look over at the girl; whom she could see was glaring at her from the side of her eye. "He's the reason I squueze the trigger."

The woman raised her pistol and pointed at the opposite seat a foot from Winry's head. "And I won't **ever** hesitate to do it until he accomplishes his goal," she finished, holding in a sigh.

"But how can you be certain? What if he isn't worth protecting?" the young engineer asked, wondering how this woman could be so sure of herself and her objective.

"That's another call I have to make for myself," Hawkeye answered. Winry stared at the woman for a few more moments, feeling bad. And just then she was about to accuse her of knoing her parents in Ishbal. How dedicated, what a sense of companionship... whoever it was she was protecting (and Winry assumed that it was Mustang), was a lucky man to have a friend like this.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

"Boy, I'm beat," Hawkeye mumbled, stepping into her apartment at headquarters later that evening. Black Hayate trotted up out of the dark to meat her, nearly knocking her over in the almost deserted hallway. Flicking the light switch on with her left index finger, she bent down and patted the dog on the head once she could see in the once dark room.

"Wow, you're getting fat," the liutenant commented, feelign the dog's midsection.

"I told you that would happen if you kept feeding him so much," a man's voice said from behind her in the hallway. Riza was caught off guard, and almost jumped before righting herself and turning around to salute.

The woman dropped her traveling cloak and bag to the ground, where they landed in front of her dog. "Sir!" she saluted with her right hand, the one that had held the luggage. Her obedient pet picked up her bag and cloak in its mouth and dragged them into a corner, where it sat on them as if to guard.

"Liutenant Hawkeye, you escorted Miss Rockbell back to Central safely, I presume," Mustang asked her, stepping past into the apartment as if he needed no invitation.

"Yes, sir. But, excuse me for saying this," she turned to watch him as he knelt before her dog and shook hands with him. "I'm a bit tired, and I need to feed Black Hayate. If you like, I'll give a full report in the morning, but now is not the best time."

"Oh, whatever," Mustang sighed, standing up and looking down for a second. Hawkeye raised an eyebrow. "I had something to ask, but I guess it can wait," he shrugged.

"Are you sure? Is it... is it important?" she asked, frowning a little.

"Nah, anyway, have a nice sleep," he smirked as he passed by her into the hallway.

"Thank you, sir. You, too," she replied politely. Waiting for him to turn a corner before shutting the door, she sighed, watching as his head didn't turn and look back once.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A.B. So, what d you think of my first story? HoshiToTsuki and I wrote this together, so I give a whole bunch of credit to her!!!

H.T.T. Yeah, Right, Booger girl. More like I wrote THE WHOLE THING!!!

A.B. Now, let's not get carried away.

H.T.T. Carried away? I'm just stating what's mine!!!

A.B. Anyway (sits on Hoshi's head while typing) please review, it'd mean a lot!

H.T.T Mmph, urgh mmph!

A.B. Wait, what's that? (Get's off head and sits on back.)

H.T.T. I SAID Get OFF, fatty!

A.B. Who you calling fatty?

H.H.T. Anyway, before this gets ugly... See you next Update!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**THREE YEARS LATER**

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo

"There were many honorable soldiers in these past five years, but as you all know, there can only be one Fuhrer. Today, I, King Bradley, am retiring my position and appointing what I think has been the best of the best all their life," Bradley began his short speech at the ceremony. Eight different Colonels sat on the stage behind him; hoping, praying, that their name would be called.

Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye sat beside Colonel Roy Mustang, one of the nominees for next Fuhrer. Her hand was on her gun underneath her jacket, red eyes scanning the crowd for any threats. At military gtherings like this, it was rare for nothing to go wrong... and she hadn't been fighting by Mustang's side for the past eight years for him to get killed today.

She could feel him net to her, and could tell that he was jumping up and down with anticipation. Riza spared a glance at him, and saw that he was cool and collected; nobody that wasn't personally acquainted with him could tell how excited he was. Narrowing her eyes, she smirked at his apperance. He wore his cap, his black hair swept back under it... Riza didn't like to think of the two of them as anything more than comrades at work... but he sure did look handsome today.

It was as if he felt her looking at him, he turned his head a bit and gave her a half smile. Her heart fluttered, but she didn't let it show... with all luck he would achieve his goal today, maybe then she would let him know...

"It'll be fine," he seemed to read her thoughts, and allowed his ungloved fingers to touch hers in a way that wouldn't be visible to anyone else.

"I know," she whispered back. Her eyes went back to roaming the crowds, and she spotted a rather... excited face grinning at them. She couldn't help but smile, the boy really was out of his mind half the time. Everyone knew how brilliant he was, but his regular behavior and attitude towards the world did nothing to justify it.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

"Alphonse would you stand still? I'm trying to see, here!" Edward exclaimed in a hushed tone. He caught Riza's smile, and his eyes got brighter. He knew that Mustang's name was about to be called, he just _knew_ it.

"Brother, you're heavy!" the thirteen year old human Alphonse answered him. "What'd you do? Gain weight? You've always been so," but at his brother's glare, he stopped.

"Don't even think about saying small or shrimpy," Ed growled, glaring for a second, and then looked back up at the stage.

"Why do you want the Colonel to get the position so badly? I thought you disliked him! I thought he was a 'condescending, stuck up, perverted, obnoxious sorry excuse for an alchemist, who has no idea what's going on or how badly you could kick his butt'?" Al quoted. His memory hadn't really returned yet, he had almost no memories of what the actual Roy was like.

"Exactly!" Ed exclaimed. At his younger brother's look of beffudlement, he continued. "If he becomes Fuhrer, somebody else will move up to Colonel, and then _I_ don't have to work under stupid old Roy Mustang anymore," Edward explained, nodding.

"Clever," Alphonse raised his eyebrow, impressed. He could have figured that out on his own if he'd thought about it. But the truth was that, he didn't really mind the Roy that he'd experienced in the past couple of years, and thought that his borhter just must be silly.

"**And so, we are proud to present Colonel Roy Mustang with the title of Fuhrer**," Bradley boomed out over the crowd. Cheers and applause rocked the stadium, as Roy stood to recieve the plaque and medal from the ex-Fuhrer.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Riza supressed a sob, this must be one of the greatest days of her life. She'd never been happier for Roy, as he storde across the stage to the applause of the entire military. Biting her lip, she clapped, too.

"Thank you," she heard him say quietly as Bradley placed the medal around his neck.

"Well, my boy, say something, won't you?" the man replied in a friendly tone, half smiling.

"Of course," Roy answered, stepping up to the microphone. "I don't really have a speech at hand, but I suppose that I could say a few things. It's a really great honor to be recieving this title," he began.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

"Lemme see, lemme see! What's going on?!" Alphonse exclaimed, trying to stand on his toes to see.

"Would you stop moving? I'm gonna fall!" Ed replied, clinging to hsi brother's head.

"Why don't you just make something to stand on? Why do you have to sit on my shoulders?" the younger boy whined.

"Good idea," he backflipped off his brother's shoulders, in the meantime clapping his hands together and smashing them into the ground. A crate appeared, and he immediately hopped up onto that. Al did the same, and grinned at the sight of Roy at the podium.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

"But the truth is, I could never have gotten this far without the help of the soldiers working directly under me. They've been hrd working for years, but none have been as fiercely loyal as Liuetenant Riza Hawkeye. If she hadn't been watching my back all these years, I'd probably be dead," he told the crowd, which had gone dead silent.

Riza looked down at her lap, her face bright red. Why did he have to say her name in front of all these people? This was not very professional, she should just look out over the crowd like it was nothing. Doing so, she realized that half the eyes were on her, she had to fight herself to nt turn red all over again.

"After this is over, and I've moved from our previous quarters, it would mean a lot if she would come with me again," he glanced back over his shoulder at her.

Come with him, did that mean that all she was was a bodyguard? She was only there to hold her guns at the ready... but this wasn't what she'd wanted. She'd hoped that, once he achieved his goal, she could retire, and be what she'd wanted to be since she was a little girl... Roy Mustang's wife.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

HTT Ah, so what do you think of my amazing new chapter?

AB I told you last time, it's not yours!

HHT Yes it is! I wrote all of it! You just listened to my iPod in the meantime.

AB And damn is Panic! At the Disco Awesome.

HHT I rest my case.

AB Whatever. Thank you for the reviews last time, please review again! Thi chapter is extra long, yay!


	3. Chapter 3

"Riza!" the blonde heard the voice behind her, the voice of the man that she had worked hard to protect for years. "Riza! Wait! What's wrong?" she heard his frantic footsteps getting closer. She ignored him, acted as if she couldn't hear his voice... though it would be hard not to, he was quite loud.

She knew that by ignoring him, by shunning him like this, she was only acting childish and pushing away her best friend. She was acting unfair to Roy, it wasn't his fault that he thought she would follow him to the top, and then stay with him after that. She'd never acted as if she thought of him as any more than that... well, maybe a couple times they'd been more affectionate towards each other than normal co-workers would be... but still! It wasn't Roy's fault.

Riza knew that, deep down in her heart; she couldn't blame Roy for her own stupidity. If anything, it was her fault. She couldn't take out her anger, her frustration, her overwhelming sadness, on the poor man.

But right now, all Hawkeye wanted was a place to blow off.

_Oh, please, Roy... just leave me alone for now! _She thought to herself, biting her lip to hold back tears.

Rounding a corner of the cobble-stoned street, she found a pub only a short distance away. It wasn't a good place for a woman to enter, seeing as it was full of rowdy men, but with her reputation, she was sure to be left alone.

Dashing down the street before Roy could turn the corner and see her enter, she pulled open the grimy door of the building and entered swifty, the bell tinkling on the door behind her...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Big brother," Alphonse began. "Are we sure that we know where we're going?" Edward always acted irrationaly when it came to his frends. Seeing Riza blow out of the stadium like that as soon as the ceremony ended had ticked his older brother off.

"What'd ya' take me for, Al? Of course I know where I'm going!" he replied, turning and giving his brother a goofy grin. He walked backwards, thinking to himself: _Well, not really, but who cares? I'll find her, then I can ask what's annoyed her. I'll bet Mustang embarrassed her, saying her name and everythi-_

Ed's thoughts were cut off as he felt something hard connect with the back of his head. He fell down and clutched at the painful beginnings of a bruise. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" he exclaimed, turning around to look at two men carrying a heavy iron beam between them.

"Ed! You should watch where you're going!" Al warned him, Ed looked over to see his brother's horrified face as an egg appeared on the back of his head. He took his brother's hand and was pulled to his feet.

"Sorry, kid! Your older brother's right, though! You shouldn't walk around backwards!" one of the men, a big burly fellow with kind eyes warned Ed. A stress mark appeared on Ed's forehead.

"What do you mean, _older_ brother?" Edward asked the man.

"Well, he's your big brother, right? You're so short and all, there's no way you're the elder!" the second man nodded. Ed hit his head off the brick wall next to him three times, and Alphonse caught his shoulder.

"Stop it, brother," he warned quietly. "He's actually _my _older brother, sorry! I kind of, er... outgrew him," Alphonse laughed nervously. As Al was explaining and rubbing the back of his head nervously, while the men nodded; Edward had retreated into his little corner of isolation, under a blue and purple cloud of denial.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Roy came to the corner where Riza had turned, and dashed down the street just in time to hear the last jingles of the bell on the pub. She must have enetered there, there was nobody else on the street. The sun was setting behind the buildings on the opposite side of the street.

Rushing to the door, he read the sign hanging above it**_. "The Fisher's Knot"_** is what it read, and Roy chuckled. This was where the men came to get drunk on Friday nights. He himself had spent plenty an evening here, but never once had he seen a woman or girl enter the door... besides the bartender, that was.

Riza must have decided she would be fine, seeing as her reputation had gotten around quite a bit, and her target skills were amazing. She also must have realized that he would never guess for her to go in there.

"Clever woman," he chuckled to himself. "Always one step ahead... but I'm always two steps ahead," he laughed. Turning around to lean against the windowless building, he decided that she wanted some time alone if she was trying this hard to avoid him. He settled on waiting for her to leave, and then he would_ kindly_ ask what was troubling her. Yes, that was a good solution.

He stood there for what seemed like hours, until after the street lamps were illuminated and the sun had dissapeared completely over the horizon of concrete and brick buildings. In that time, quite a few men passed by to enter the pub, but not so many to leave; all had nodded and greeted him as Colonel Mustang.

Little did they know that he was now the head of the military. He liked the sound of that, he liked it a lot. Roy Mustang, the new Fuhrer. Roy Mustang, Leader of the Military!

"The greatest Fuhrer the world has ever seen!" he boasted to himself out loud. Subconciously taking off his left igniton glove, he slipped that hand into his pocket to finger the small, black, velvet box that was there...

He'd asked her to follow him to the top, and to come with him after that. But he didn't say that she was going to continue being his guard. He never said that she wouldn't lay down her guns.

Pulling out that small, black, satin box; he flicked it open with a finger. Admiring the sparkling diamond of the ring, only one thought crossed his mind:

_Mrs. Riza Roy Mustang. _Yes, he liked the sound of that, even more than he liked the sound of Fuhrer, Roy Mustang.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A.B. well, there's the new chapter!!! XD!!!

H.H.T. Yup! And this time we worked TOGETHER!!! I'm so glad that Fusako-chan decided to help poor Hoshi this time.

A.B. Wow, Han-chan. Aren't we being overly dramatic?!

H.T.T. That's why I'm here, Fusako-chan! Anyhoo, last time we got some questions from a reviewer-

A.B. Regarding King Bradley and the sequal to the movie, I believe.

H.H.T. Correct. Well, we made Bradley good, for the sake of this FANfiction. Hmm, disregarding Conqueror of Shamballa, and the fact that Roy's eye got blown out.

A.B. SPOILER ALERT!!!

H.H.T. Do shut up, Fusako-chan. Yeah, and the Elrics are back to normal, too! And in the greatest universe ever! The one where alchemy is useable!!!

A.B. Another spoiler!!!!

H.H.T. How so?

A.B. Well, you just told them that alchemy cannot be used in this univ-

H.H.T. (smacks hand over Fusa's mouth) No I didn't!!! Okay, thanks for your reviews! This story has gotten 90 hits, amazing!!! Thanks so much! Next chapter will be the last one!!!

A.B. Ja ne mata!

H.H.T. Sayonara!!!


	4. Chapter 4

"This is getting annoying," Ed sighed, trudging along the streets, eyes half closed, but still alert looking for Hawkeye. His brother had passed out from exhaustion about an hour ago, and he'd been carrying him piggyback for that long. "When did Al get so fat?" he grumbled, sighing again.

Turning a corner, he saw a familar pub. Familar, not because he drank there ever, but because he had often gone there during their sarch for the Philosopher's stone to study without anybody finding him. Yes, **_"The Fisher's Knot" _**was a place where nobody would ever suspect him. He'd never once been bother in all six years while in there.

What surprised him, though, was not that the sign above the door was just about to fall off. Nor was it that a crowd of five men had just entered laughing and half drunk already. No, the Elric understood those things.

What surprised him, was that leaning against the wall, was Colonel Roy Mustang. And in his hand, was a black box, with something shiny inside. Ed quickly backed around the corner again and set Al gently down against the brick wall. Poking his head around the corner, he squinted to see what was shimmering in the light of the lamp post.

"It's a ring!" Edward exclaimed, his eyes growing wider. Mustang turned his head in the direction of Ed's voice, his eyes searching for the source of the noise. Luckily, Ed was so small, that the shadow was shrouding him completely in darkness.

"Aah," he sighed with relief once the Fuhrer turned away again. "Maybe it is good to be this small," he nodded, his braid bouncing. His eyes got big and angry realizing what he'd just said. Falling down next to his little brother he held his head in his hands.

"What am I saying? No it's not! People mistake my thirteen year old baby brother as my older brother!" he cried out quietly. "Damn it, Al! Why'd you have to go and get so tall?" he asked his sleeping brother.

He looked so sweet and innocent when he was asleep. Ed's expression softened looking at Al. He liked to look at Alphonse while he was asleep, it had been a long time since he'd seen his real brother. With his dark blonde hair, and cute baby face... Ed always found himself drifting off into daydreams of being little again.

"Oh, Al. I have to wonder what life wuld have been like if Mom had lived," he sighed, half smiling, his eyes gazing at the building across the street, but not really focusing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Riza growled, pounding her fist down on the counter. "Gimme another one!" she ordered the bartender, a huge bald man. She knew that she was drinking to avoid her problems, and that she was going to end up drunk... but at this point she didn't even care.

"So this guy, he seriously used you all this time?" the man next to her asked.

"Well... sort of. I guess that I was hoping he would come to see that I liked him, but he never made a move or anything. We were just friends," she sighed. She didn't know why she was telling him about her problem with Roy, but at least she hadn't said his name, right? And besides, it made her feel better to talk about it.

"It sounds like you should have said something before you stayed by his side for thirteen years," the man said. "It's not your fault that you believed that feelings would develop between you, but things like that need a shove sometimes. Now this guy, it's hard to believe that he would have no idea that you liked him."

"Especially being the player that he is. Of course, come to think of it, he's used to having women throw themselves at him. Maybe he wouldn't notice a girl who's right in front of him," she shook her head, downing half the mug of beer.

"From what you've told me this evening," the man began, and from his tone Riza knew that he was about to say a lot. "You two have known each other for a long time, since Ishbal. Don't look at me like I'm a phschic, I can tell that you're a soldier from you clothing... there would be no way that you'd have avoided that war. If you love this guy, and you know that you do, then it's either ment to be, or it's not. Now, seeing as you're so dedicated and all, I like to think that there's something really specal between the two of you. You've never been able to be together before, seeing as you've made it your life purpose to protect him until he reaches his goal. But now you **can** be together, and he said something that upset you. Well how do you know that there wasn't another meaning behind his words?" the man stared at her intently.

"It doesn't matter. I'v acted irrationally already, running away from him when he tried to follow me," she sighed, blinking back tears. She'd screwed up, she'd seriously screwed up this time.

"Ah! So he tried to follow you? Well, doesn't that prove he cares?" the man shrugged, grinning.

"Anybody would chase after a friend who stormed out of the room," she mumbled in argument, bringing the mug to her lips again.

"You'll never know the truth if you don't ask," the man said nonchalantly. Riza slowly set down the mug and looked over at him. His eyess bore into hers, and she blinked, surprsed at his words.

"How could I?" she asked him in a whisper.

"The next time you seem him, whether he's at work, on a date, or anywhere else, pull him aside. Say: 'Roy Mustang, I have followed you around as your body guard for over a decade. I'm getting old here, so, do you love me, or not? Because I'm getting the hell out of here if you don't'," the man smiled. Riza's jaw dropped.

"H- how did you, I mean... what are you talking about? I've never even met Mustang," she pretended to be surprised he'd even suggest such a thing.

"You're a terrible liar, Hawkeye," he laughed. "Everyone knows your name, by the way. I only knew who youare because no other woman would have the nerve to walk in here... much less sit at the bar and order a drink," he chuckled.

"Was it really that obvious?" she sighed sadly.

"Go to him," the man said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It'll do you both good," he smiled.

"You give good advice, thank you," she smiled, laying down her money for the drinks on the counter and smiling.

"No problem," he smiled, watching her walk out the door. "No problem at all."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Roy heard the bell above the door jingle, and watched as a blonde in militar blue stepped out, her red eyes glinting with determination.

"Riza," he whispered, clenching the box in his hand with passion. She didn't seem to notice him, and he grabbed her elbow to stop her from walking away. He felt her body tense up, and watched as her free hand reached for her gun.

Pulling her quickly, he soon had her engulfed in a tight hug, with her hand pressed to her stomach.

"What the hell, who are you?" she asked, the shadows were surrounding them so that she couldn't see_. The only one that was ever faster than me was_... Her eyes grew wide with shock when she whispered his name aloud.

"The one and only," he muttered. "What'd I do?" he asked, backing away and holding her shoulder, staring into her eyes with sadness. The miserable emotions in his eyes stabbed Riza like a knife in the heart... she wanted to melt right there under his gaze... yeah, he looked that handsomely cute.

"What do you mean?" she asked, though she knew exactly what he meant.

"Why did you leave the arena so quickly at the end of the ceremony?" he asked her, his hand raching up to touch her hair. "You know, I think that I like it better when it's down," he whispered, pulling out the clip so that her blonde locks fell around her shoulders and back. "There, that's better," he ran his bare fingers through her hair.

She felt shivers run up her spine at his touch, like they always did when he was being gentle. "Nothing, it just hurt me so much to think that all you thought of me of, was a bodyguard," she forced herself to say, staring at the ground. Would it really make a difference if he knew? She only had so many years left until she got old, and if he didn't know now, there may be no other chance.

"Why? did you think that I didn;t love you?" he whispered, pulling her back into a hug. "Because I do, I really do. More than anything," he bent his head to rest it on her shoulder.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Oh my god, Al wake up, wake up quick you gotta see this!" Ed shook his little brother's shoulde vigorously as he coaxed him awake with a harsh whisper. He occasionally looked back at the place where Roy had just pulled Riza back into another embrace.

"What is it? Are we under attack again?" Alphose asked groggily, looking up at his older brother.

"No, come here," he shushed Al and pointed around the corner. The boys couldn't make out what it was they were saying, but they did both see when Mustang kissed Riza, and Riza kissed him back.

"Big brother, I don't think that we should be watching this," Al said, backing up.

"It's blackmail, Al! Blackmail!" he pulled his little brother's head back to watch.

"Ed, he's getting down on one knee!" Al exclaimed.

"Shh, I know!" Ed exclaimed, but his jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide next. "Al! Look, he's holding out a sparkly ring, that's the ring that I saw earlier!" Ed blinked.

"Now Riza is nodding!" Al said, while Ed just blinked like mad and rubbed his eyes, not believeing what was going on. "Does it sound like Roy is laughing or crying?" he asked his brother.

"I think that the two of them are each doing a little of both. Now watch, she's just flung herself into his arms, and he's spinning her around in the air kissing her," Ed grinned. "Isn't that just the sweetest thing you've ever seen?" he gagged.

"Are they going to get married, big brother?" Al asked him, poking him in the shoulder. Ed looked up to see that there were tears in his brother's eyes.

"Yup. I wonder if we're invited to the wedding," Ed tapped his chin. Then an evil smile appeared. "I'm going to order the most expensive thing on the menu! We'll see how Mustang likes that!" he cackled.

"Shut up, Ed! Can't you see how nice this is? They finally admitted their feelings!" Al clasped his hands, smiling.

"You always were the hopeless romantic type, weren't you, Alphonse?" Ed sighed, leaning back against the wall again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You know, after all these years, I'd still say that you were worth every second of my time. I'd still say you were worth protecting," Riza smiled into his chest, leaning into his embrace.

"You know, Fullmetal is goig to insist on some insane thing at the wedding," Roy grimaced.

"So what? That's not important, now," Riza sighed. _What matters is that we were both patient, and now we're together... nobody can change that, nobody._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

HHT Aww, what a sweet ending!

AB I agree.

HHT Who was the man in the bar, you ask?

AB Well, originally he would have been Hohenheim. Then we remembered the movie, and, well, you know.

HHT Yup! So, we hope that you liked this story! We have 150 hits!!! We might write a sequal, or a companion fic, or something-

AB But don't count on it! We're really lazy and only get together on weekends.

HHT Poor us. Thanks for all your reviews!

AB They mean a lot!

HHT Ja ne mata!

AB Sayonara!


End file.
